halofandomcom-20200222-history
Hang 'Em High
4-16 players Hang 'Em High is a multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved. It is one of the most enjoyed and most played multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved, and has been remade for other games, such as Valve's Counter-Strike, by dedicated players using creation engines. It is best for large groups of players, as it can become too hard for 1v1 or 2v2. It is recommended to have the settings on this map at least 5 vs. 5, due to the various hiding spots and sniping spots. The recommended playing settings for weapons is snipers. Hang 'Em High' was remade into 'Tombstone'' for the Xbox version of Halo 2 Hang Em' High is called "The king of ''Halo maps..." by Bungie themselves. Tactics *The map is best suited for 3v3 matches and is a blast for Sticky Wars. Sticky Wars is an improvised gametype with infinite grenades where players use only plasma grenades. *The best strategy is to camp on the side with the shotguns and just use your pistols and grenades to your advantage. *Hang 'Em High is a large storage facility on installation 04 which provides an excellent location for all sorts of scenarios. The sniper rifle and rocket launcher are located on the catwalks above, and are well worth the risk. Meanwhile, the shotguns spawn in the shelters on either side of the maps, so spin through these areas occasionally during your exploration. For ball games, try controlling the areas around the "shotgun gallery," as there are only two ways in and out. *This map is a sniper's dream; if you can grab the sniper rifle on the platform by jumping from the high bridge, you can stand in the shotgun galley (not recommended as people can throw grenades at you or jar your aim with bursts from assault rifles), the top of blue base, or red team's tower base, and decimate anyone who tries to cross the open spaces, sides, or bridges, making it very hard for enemies to reach your flag. *There are two ways onto the middle platform, to get down without dying, make sure you land on the sides of the trench, you'll slide to safety. *Don't get stuck in the trench; it isn't easy to get out as a small overhang forces you to jump out. *Beneath the corner with the tall tower is a long tunnel. This is easily defended in team Oddball games. Another benefit: It is situated beneath several spawn locations, where your teammates will reappear when they die. *Make sure you have a pistol and a short or mid-range weapon and you should be set for most situations. Make sure you know where all of the weapons spawn, and remember where health packs spawn as well. *Hiding behind the "Tombstones" and staying in the tunnels help you stay away from snipers. You are limited for strategies though, so try using the pistol and shotgun in the tunnel Trivia *In Season 2 of Red vs. Blue, Hang Em' High is used as a metaphor of Caboose's Mind. Image(s) Image:Hang_'Em_High_screenshot.jpg Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels